


Gym Embarrassment

by Hitsugayaduckling19



Series: How Embarrassment Brought Kagami Taiga Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Aomine likes it, Kagami is a Dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugayaduckling19/pseuds/Hitsugayaduckling19
Summary: From a prompt I found on Pintrest.“He thought he was alone in the hotel gym so he decided to sing ‘Eye of the Tiger’ at the tops of his lungs whilst exercising. He found it to entertaining he just had to meet him.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this, is (sort of) my first fanfic ever. (I posted part of one here before, but ended up taking it down) I'm nervous to be posting this, but I know the only way to get over that, is to post it. This was originally intended to be a short one-shot and it might still be. I have some ideas that could turn it into a full length story, but I haven't decided yet. I'm pretty insecure about my writing, so that's part of the problem!! I'm also in college and don't have a ton of time. I don't want to say this will turn into a full story and then it not. However, I only have about a month left and then I'll have a few weeks off! So it is possible! Anyways, this took mt about an hour and a half to finish and I didn't have the time to go back and edit it before posting. So I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Kagami's thoughts are italicized.

Kagami looked around the gym for a third time, confirming that he was indeed the only person in the somewhat small room. He’s not surprised by this, really. Surely not a lot of people work out while at a hotel. Especially not when it was after one in the morning.

  _Geez, why am_ I _working out at one in the morning while on vacation?_ Kagami shakes his head, ridding him of the thought of heading back to his room and going to bed. _I’m already here, might as well make the most of it._ Sighing one last time, he puts his earphones in and finally starts his work out. He’s warming up with a light jog when one of his favorite songs comes on. (Not that he would ever admit that to anyone.) _Kuroko would never let me live it down if he knew I actually liked this song._ An idea hits him and his cheeks immediately warm up in response. He tries to ignore the thought, but the urge won’t go away. Checking the mirrors again, he sighs. _What the hell, it can’t hurt anything. It’s not like anyone is here to see me, anyways._ With that last thought, he shrugs and goes for it. He starts singing right as the chorus comes on.

 

“It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger”

Kagami continues with his jog while singing at the top of his lungs. It felt good to let go like this. Not a lot of people knew, but Kagami absolutely loved singing. What he failed to notice, however, was that he was no longer alone in the room. Another man had joined him not too long after he started signing. The rooms new occupant was leaning against the wall, arms crossed with a small smirk on his face. It was obvious that he was enjoying the free concert. His smirk widened as the chorus came back on and Kagami started singing louder, more enthusiastically.

 

“It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger”

As the song faded out, Kagami slowed his jog until he was only walking. Now that he was warmed up, he planned on moving to the weights. He took out his earphones and placed his phone on his gym bag, which he placed on the floor beside him, before turning around and promptly freezing. His eyes widen in shock and his cheeks warm inembarrassment as he finally notices the other man in the room. The smirk on the other males face widens when their eyes meet.

“Oh man, you done already? That’s a real shame, I was really enjoying it.”

Kagami feels his face heat up even more that before and is internally grateful that he can, most likely, use the exercise as an excuse for his no doubt, beet red face. He doesn’t respond to the man, he can’t. He doesn’t know whether to run out of the room as fast as he can, apologize, or yell at the man. Kagami being Kagami, he goes with yelling.

“What the hell man? When did you get here?”

Pushing off the wall, the man responds with, “Oh right about the time you got to the chorus the first time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything, you asshole?” Kagami, clearly, is not to blame for his own embarrassment. He had checked the room plenty of times and he was alone each time. By Kagami’s logic, that means that it has to be the other man’s fault. What kind of person watches another do something so embarrassing and not announce their presence?

“And interrupt you? I would never, “the man says in mock offence. “Like I said, I was enjoying the show. I mean, who wouldn’t? An incredibly attractive man, such as yourself, acting like a complete dork while working out. I’m pretty sure my heart stopped when I first got here.” The man was now standing only a few feet from Kagami, smirk still present.

Kagami was about to yell another insult at the man, but then his last two sentences registered in his mind and all words left him. This time, he could feel the blush travel all the way down his neck. He averts his gaze from the others and lets his eyes rake over the man’s body instead. He was taller than Kagami, but only by an inch or so, with dark skin and blue hair. He was only wearing a pair of loose, light grey sweatpants. Kagami swallowed hard as he took in the man’s top half. He was leaner than Kagami, but his muscles were nice and defined. His shoulders broad and the muscles in his arms were strained from being crossed. All in all, Kagami thought HE was the attractive one. _Great, I just embarrassed myself in front of the most attractive man I’ll ever meet. Great Job, Taiga._

“Are you done checking me out , or do you want me to pose for you a little?”

Kagami’s head snapped up at that and his eyes narrowed. This man may have been hot, but he seemed to be pretty arrogant. However, he doesn’t get a chance to tell the man that.

“I don’t mind. Posing, that is. As long as it’s for you, anyways.” He uncrosses his arms and takes a few steps closer so his face is only a few centimeters away from Kagami’s. He uses a finger to lightly snap the headband Kagami was using to keep his bangs out of his face. “My name is Aomine. Aomine Daiki. Yours?”

Kagami considers pushing him away, but decides that the look in the other’s eyes is too promising to ignore. Giving a smirk of his own he responds. “Kagami. Kagami Taiga.”

The other man, Aomine, is stunned for a moment, much to Kagami’s confusion, before he barks out a laugh. Before Kagami can ask him why he’s laughing, Aomine gets himself under control, somewhat anyways, and looks at him with amused eyes.

“Well, _Tiger,_ you sure caught my eye.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That's it! Let me know if you liked it and if you even want this to continue! There's no point in me considering writing more if you like it how it is! Comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading!!!


End file.
